1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to fragrance and flavor compositions containing isomeric alkadienals or isomeric alkadienenitriles. This disclosure also relates to a method of imparting a fragrance or flavor to a consumer product by adding fragrance and flavor compositions containing isomeric alkadienals or isomeric alkadienenitriles to the consumer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various alkenals and alkadienals having eight or more carbon atoms are known as fragrance materials or flavorings. For example, S. Arctander in “Perfume and Flavor Chemicals”, names 2,4-decadienal and 2-decenal as fragrance materials but without any reference to cis or trans configuration, and 8-, 9- and 10-undecenal, of which 8- and 9-undecenal have the cis configuration. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,421 and 3,686,003, it is reported that both cis-4-decenal and cis, cis-4,7-tridecadienal and other polyunsaturated aldehydes containing 11-17 carbon atoms are suitable for imparting an aroma of chicken meat to foodstuffs.
In another publication, Meijboom et al (J. AM. Oil Chem. Soc. (1981), 58(6), 680-2) describes flavor perceptibility of straight chain, unsaturated aldehydes. These aldehydes include materials such as E,E-2,4-heptadienal (rancid hazelnuts), E,E-2,4-nonadienal (Nutty), E,E-2,5-octadienal (cucumber-like), E,E-2,6-nonadienal (tallowy, green), and E,E-2,7-decadienal (green, plant like). There is no reference to the corresponding E,Z isomers or use of these materials in fragrances.
Other dienals such as 2E,4E-decadienal, 2E,4E-undecadienal and 2E,6Z-dodecadienal have been reported and used in chicken meat flavor preparations. Further, Gerard Moschiano (Perfumer & Flavorist 23, No. 3, 55, 1998) describes the alkyl dienal, 2,4-decadienal as having fatty, chicken, fried, citrus, coriander and brothy odor. More recently, Delort et al. reported the identification and synthesis of several alkadienals found in extracts obtained from distinct parts of chicken (J. Agric. Food Chem. 2011, 59, 11752-11763).
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,402, a method of synthesis is described for γ-δ-unsaturated carbonyl compounds including aldehydes. Only compounds with a 2,4-diene system and/or an ester or keto group are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,752, it is reported that certain γ-δ-unsaturated aldehydes are valuable fragrance materials. From the structural formulae, only branched C-11 dienals with a trans-double bond at carbon 4 are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,599, it is reported that cis,cis-4,7-decadienal, cis,cis-4,7,9-decatrienal and cis,cis-4,7,12-tridecatrienal are useful fragrance materials, but the trans-isomers are excluded.
There is an ongoing interest in the fragrance and flavor industry to use new compounds that enhance or improve organoleptic character and impart new notes to help perfumers and flavorists create exciting new fragrance and flavor experience desired by consumers. There remains a need and demand for unique fragrance and flavor compositions.
The present disclosure provides many advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.